Neptune Satshi
Neptune is the mother of Saturn Satshi. She had not been seen nor mentioned in the comics. Story Throughout her whole life, Neptune has always been a hopeless romantic. At a young age, she fell in love with a Furling Fox named Louis, and had two children. When her son, Saturn, was about a toddler, her family was abducted by mercenaries of a rich scientist, and placed into a camp that trained children to become mercenary assassins. For years, Neptune and Louis would be forced to stay in the camp while their son would be taken away each day for training. One night, Louis and a group snuck out of the camp, promising to find help, but they never returned. It was during this time that Neptune had given birth to her second child, a daughter, who was born very sickly and weak. Neptune hardly dared ever move her. When her son disappeared for 3 months when given an assassin task, she feared the worst and fell into a depression. But was over relieved to see her son return not only well, but smiling. She knew a smile like that anywhere, and knew that he had met a girl. Soon after, Saturn and the girl, who was Fiora, overthrew the camp and set the prisoners free, as well as accidentally killed the scientist. Her meeting with Fiora was short, as she was insistent that she had to get back to her school, but after a heartfelt thank you, she watched her leave. And Saturn stopped smiling. Not long afterwards, her daughters health grew worse. Doctors concluded that living in the camp caused her health to deteriorate rapidly to the point where she had no chance of survival. The baby died shortly after, which caused Neptune to go into a horrible depression to the point where she had to rely on Saturn to support her. Her depression had caused a slight fracture in her mentality to the point where she was more unfiltered in her speech. She couldn't live alone, but she insisted on her son go out and live his own life, preferably one where "he could give her grandbabies" as she'd put it. She would always set up blind dates for Saturn that he would try to refuse on the grounds that he didn't want to leave her alone, but she would insist on him going. His dates never lasted long, as it seemed he wouldn't pay attention to them and kept accidentally calling them "Fiora." Eventually Neptune gave up on setting him up with dates and encouraged him to pursue a job with animal training in the Golden City. Saturn still didn't want to leave her alone, but she had left their house and moved into a young nursings home where she could be around other ladies, who needed similar care as she did. Neptune encouraged him to live his own life, but not without thoroughly insisting that he get her grandbabies and soon. Extras *Neptune is a blue Badger Furling. *Neptune goes back and forth on believing that her husband left her or died. *Her daughter was named Venus. *Her family has a tradition of naming their children after planets. Hence her name and her childrens name. *Half the things Neptune says have to do with her desire to have grandchildren.